


Come Closer (and Let Me Kiss You)

by prdsdefsus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, the other skz members were like barely mentioned.... but idk man i suck at this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: There are a lot of times where Minho tried to kiss Jisung and one time they actually did.(or basically this is based on several moments where minho tried to kiss jisung alot.)





	Come Closer (and Let Me Kiss You)

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s back with another minsung fic ha right it’s me. well, blame meanhomo and his whipped ass for jisung until i had to make another canon compliant fic abt ‘em. anyway, i hope you’ll enjoy this fic!! also this is unbeta’d as usual because i’m a loser

Everyone knows Minho tries to kiss Jisung alot. There is this one vlive where Minho leaned in, minimizing his and Jisung’s distance, after the latter fixed his hair, while eyes dipping on Jisung’s. Another one is where Minho was sitting on the sofa as Jisung sit on the floor. The older boy cupped Jisung’s chin with both of his hands, and aiming for Jisung’s lips again. Though at the end, Jisung quickly pulled back, not wanting his lips become a victim. The sight of Minho trying to kiss Jisung sure entertained some people, so both Jisung an Minho doesn’t really get bothered by it.

Until one night, Minho really wants to feel how Jisung’s lips are.

The nine of them are having their usual midnight movie session, which they prefer to call it as their bonding time. Honestly Minho would think that it’s lame, but he doesn’t have any willing to say no to the others, leading him to where he is now.

It just so happens that Jisung is sitting next to him. Getting squished by him and Chan on the couch. He throws a bright smile upon handing him a bowl of popcorns.

“You want?”

Minho couldn’t really understand how does Jisung’s brain work. The movie hasn’t even started yet, so he doesn’t find any reason to eat the popcorn. Nevertheless, he still accepts the younger’s offer.

“Sure.” Minho replies as he grabs a handful of popcorns.

While Minho’s munching, Jisung opens his mouth, eyes litted up. “You know, tonight is my turn to choose the movie, so I picked my all time favorite!” He blabbers, feeling all excited and stuffs. Minho nods, mouth still full of popcorns. “I see.”

Jisung gives him another blinding smile, “It’s called ‘I Am Not a Witch’ it’s based on a real life situation in Zambia, if I’m not mistaken, and it’s really interesting! I’m glad I can finally show you guys what an amazing work looks like.” He says proudly.

“Is it that amazing?” Chan suddenly chirps in, hand gripping the remote tv. “I’m gonna give you all the chores if this isn’t that amazing.” A soft chuckle decorating Chan’s sentence, which Jisung concludes he might be in a danger.

“E- everyone has their preference, okay!” Jisung huffs, letting his back hit the sofa as Chan only laughs while turning on the tv.

And the movie starts. At first, everyone is focused towards the screen. Most of them are watching it while munching the popcorns, except for Minho. He couldn’t focus at the screen. The sight of Han Jisung besides him is much more interesting than whatever is infront of him right now. Cheeks filled with popcorns, eyes wider than usual. God, Minho couldn’t help but to coo at the younger mentally.

Jisung’s orange locks seem like inviting Minho’s hand to ruffle them. The latter wants to smash his head once he knows he brings up his hand already. He quickly shakes his head and sighs.

“I’m going to the toilet.” Minho announces, not caring if no one pays attention to him, as he stands up and begins to walk away.

 .

Ten minutes has passed away and Minho hasn’t come back. This gets Jisung worried, shown by the way how his brows quirk when he realizes the space next to him is not occupied again. It turns out that Chan’s also worried. The latter was about to look for Minho until Jisung quickly cuts him, “I’ll go look for him, hyung.” Leaving the leader with the rest of the members, ignoring the fact that Chan is totally going to whine.

When Jisung has arrived in front of the toilet, he carefully knocks the door, making sure it’s not loud enough to let the others watch the movie peacefully. However, there’s nothing in reply.

Jisung lifts one of his eyebrows; confused. He knocks again, louder. Yet, there’s still no respond. He decides to open the door as he turns the knob. It’s not locked, and Jisung is pretty taken aback knowing Minho isn’t inside.

Jisung starts sweating, weird thoughts swirling his mind. He dashes towards Minho’s room, hoping the older boy would be there.

Seems like the luck is with Jisung. Minho is on his bed, facing the pillow. The younger slowly approaches him, sitting on the mattress. Eyes digging on Minho’s back with curiosity as he asks, softly, “Hyung, why’d you leave?”

Minho doesn’t turn his face and asks back, voice quiet because of the pillow. “What are you doing here?”

Jisung’s kind of disappointed to know the older boy doesn’t reply but to throw him another question, yet he still replies, “I’m worried.”

Silence becomes their best friend suddenly, followed by the sound that the clock has made, making the atmosphere awkward as no one vocalizes their words. Minho soon breaks it though, face still on the puffy white pillow.

“Go back, aren’t you watching the movie that you picked?” Minho didn’t mean to be cold, yet his voice somehow betrays him, it turns to be one. On the other side Jisung gets surprised by the other boy’s voice intonation, but he manages to collect himself and tells, “If you’re not there, I feel something’s lacking, that’s why, let’s go back.”

Minho knows, Jisung is being fret. He could tell by how the younger’s voice starts to quiver. Well, it’s not like it’s Minho’s fault! He couldn’t hold the urge to kiss Jisung everytime he’s nearby. Curse Jisung and his charm.

Minho grumbles once he finds his brain is crying over how beautiful and pretty Han Jisung is. This doesn’t help at all. He feels uncomfortable, his mind is basically just forcing himself to kiss the other boy.

Still hiding his own face, Minho voices out what’s the best for him, “No.”

“Why!?” Jisung sounds shocked. If Minho’s not facing the pillow, he would make fun of Jisung’s facial expression right now, but he couldn’t. Minho gulps, mind getting hazier.

“The reason why I’m lying on my stupid bed is you, Jisung.”

The statement from Minho just now gets Jisung concerned. Anxious tickling under his skin as it accelerates the blood rate. With dripping sweats and twitching fingers, Jisung gains the confidence to ask, “Wha- what? Why? Did I do anything wrong? If I did, do you mind to tell me? I promise I’ll do better.”

Minho doesn’t respond immediately. He dips his head deeper into the pillow. Cheeks flushed by red heat, eyes closed as he takes a deep breathe before answering Jisung.

“Because... Whenever you’re near me, I feel like I really want to kiss you.”

Minho wishes himself to die when he realizes there’s no respond coming out from the younger boy. He might just fucked up his life. This is it. This is how will a Lee Minho die.

After what feels like forever, Minho takes a peek at Jisung silently, shifting his body slightly. And he finds Jisung’s burning face with the dim light, which it succeeds to make Minho startle as well. He thought Jisung would run away and yell about how gay Lee Minho is and might as well destroy his career—but it turns out the opposite. Minho didn’t expect Jisung would blush over what just Minho said.

“H- how is that so?” Jisung’s voice getting lighter, decorated by the stutters lightly, an impact from the sudden confession.

“God, Jisung.” Minho groans, face now back on the pillow, letting his voice cloaked by the soft cloth. “You’re so fucking adorable, when you were focused with the movie, you’re even more adorable! How am I supposed to hold myself back?”

Jisung doesn’t reply, heat creeping his cheeks further. Eyebrows furrowing, his chest inflating deflating in crazy tempo.

“Didn’t you realize I tried to kiss you a lot?”

Jisung’s heart does a flip. “I- I thought you were joking...”

A sigh comes from the older’s lips, “Of course not, I was being serious.”

No words exchanged until Jisung has piled up enough encouragement. “Then when will you stop facing your pillow and start kissing me?”

Minho could bet for five thousand won that he just woke up in his record time. Both eyes widened, face glowing with red. Minho utters with a shaky voice, “I- I heard it right, didn’t I?”

“Shut up, quick, kiss me, before I change my mind.”

Minho swears, his chest is now getting flooded by joy. Heart thumping even faster. Minho is too overwhelmed by the amount of the happiness.

Minho grabs Jisung’s hand, holding them tightly. Not wanting them to drift apart. He leans in as he stares at Jisung’s glistened lips caused by the moonlight (and maybe the saliva, Jisung licks his lips a lot when he’s nervous).

Minho swallows the lump in his throat. This is the moment. He’s finally going to kiss Han Jisung. The fact that Jisung is closing both of his eyes, expecting the older boy to kiss him, makes Minho’s hearbeat goes quicker.

Minho leans in, begins to close the distance between them. When he feels Jisung’s shuddering breath is hover his face, Minho slowly places his other hand on the younger’s full cheek.

“Jisung, are you nervous? If you don’t want it, it’s okay.” Minho says. His voice is telling Jisung that he’s worried.

“N, no, it’s alright hyung, I just...” Jisung trails off, his eyes perching on the older’s shiny one. “Can’t believe that you’re going to kiss me, it feels like a dream.”

Minho stops breathing for a sec. His lips curve upward, forming a smile. He moves closer while staring at Jisung’s beautiful feature until their foreheads and noses in contact.

“Well, it’s not.”

Then they kiss. Eyes closed. Jisung lets Minho takes the control since he’s not really good with this thing. While Minho is feeling like he’s in a heaven, the way Jisung accepts him makes himself really happy.

Minho could feel how Jisung shiver under his touch. The younger’s fingers are trembling, and Minho quickly rubs his thumb over the skin, an attempt to calm Jisung down.

And Minho pulls apart, but not too far. His eyes dipping on Jisung’s glassy dark irises.

“Still thinking it’s a dream?”

Jisung shakes his head, cheeks still crimson red. He gives a bright smile towards the older boy.

“Not anymore.”

 

 

 

 

_(“Godammit I knew it they’re up to something!” —Seungmin_

_“Shut up Seungmin! Don’t be too noisy or else they’ll find us!” —Changbin_

_“Aren’t you guys going to continue watch the movie...?” —Woojin)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i love you so so much sobs <33 ;; also yell at me about skz + got7 on twt @alluringjisung !! (damn i change my twt acc alot bUT I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST TIME)


End file.
